


Happy New Year!

by nightcloak666



Category: Free!
Genre: And comes up with an idea, Fluff, How to get him, Luckily Sousuke gets the hint quickly, M/M, Rin realises Sousuke is the man for him, Sex, Winter, a trip, happy new year, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcloak666/pseuds/nightcloak666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria. Fluff. Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year!

“What do you want to do for the New Year?”

Sousuke looked up from his plate. They were sitting in an American restaurant, it was snowing outside, people walked around in thick coats. It was Christmas time, which means Rin came back from Australia to Japan to spend it with his family.

Sousuke shrugged. “Didn’t really think about it.”

“Good!” Rin laughed when Sousuke looked at him surprised. “Because I did.”

“I thought you would probably want to spend the day with Iwatobis.” He shrugged again. God, he hated those fuckers. Rin wasn’t even seeing them, but they pissed him off anyway. He lifted his head when Rin did not say anything. “What?”

“I think I would have more fun with my dead grandma than them on New Years Eve.” Rin looked him dead in the eye.

Sousuke snorted and started coughing when the pepsi went up his nose. Rin laughed, and they only stopped when others started giving them dirty looks.

“I want to spend that day with you.” Rin smiled, bringing his face closer to Sousuke’s. “And I wanted to make it special, so… I bought these.”

Sousuke watched him, still stunned, taking an envelope out of his bag. He handed it to him with a cheeky smile. Sousuke opened the envelope, eyebrows furrowed, and pulled out two tickets.

“Austria?” He asked stunned.

“Alps,” Rin said in a dreamy voice. “Gorgeous hotel. Hot swimming pools outside in the cold. Delicious food.”

“How much did you pay?”

Rin grinned. “It’s a Christmas present from me to you.”

Sousuke gaped at him, mouth open. “Are you insane? That had to cost you a fortune! No way.” He shook his head. “I’m paying half. How much was it?”

“Would you like me to tell you the definition of a gift?” Rin crossed his arms over his chest.

“We’re friends. Friends don’t give each other such expensive gifts! I bought you playstation games, what the fuck, Rin!”

“Oh my god, did you get Destiny for me?” he asked excited. “I wanted to play it so damn bad!”

“Rin!”

“What?”

Sousuke hid his face in his hands. Rin smiled and took his hands in his, ignoring his own blush. “Listen to me. I got quite a bit of money for my last won race. Remember, the one I won thanks to you.”

“It wasn’t thanks to me.”

“It was, if not your support and kick in the ass then I would screw up. But, anyway. I got a few discounts, too, because my mom’s friend is a manager at the hotel. I pretty much paid for one person. Besides… I wanted to go. I did not want to go alone. I am selfishly forcing you to go with me.”

Sousuke raised an eyebrow. “Oh no,” he whispered in a theatrical voice. “You’re so cruel.”

Rin giggled and when he realised that he was still holding Sousuke’s hands, he let go, blush on his face. He smiled unsurely when Sousuke looked at him, eyes full of questions. But he looked happy, moved even, and that was all that mattered.

“Here’s your bill.” The waitress showed up and Sousuke quickly snatched it when he saw Rin lifting his hand.

“Don’t you even dare,” he hissed at Rin who showed him his tongue.

*

After rushing to the airport a few days later, they finally sat comfortable in the plane. Rin smiled at Sousuke seeing him shaking his head.

“Cheer up, Grinch!” Rin shook his arm. “We’re going to have the best New Years Eve ever!”

“I am going to pay for everything there.”

“Oh God.” Rin rolled his eyes. “Grinnnnch.”

“Shut up, you little shit.” He poked his cheek, making him laugh.

They put the sit belts on and quieted down for a few moments when the plane started taking off. When people started talking again, Rin turned to look at Sousuke, excitement building up in him again.

“Hey,” he whispered.

“What?” Sousuke whispered back.

“What are you most excited about? Skiing? Pools? Food?”

Sousuke smiled and turned his head away for a moment. Rin nudged him with his head, and then put his chin on his shoulder, pretty eyes starring at him.

“You.” Sousuke whispered, mouth brushing the top of his head.

Rin smiled, biting his lip. He moved closer, hand unsurely slipping in Sousuke’s, the other holding his arm, clinging to him. He closed his eyes when he felt Sousuke’s cheek on the top of his head, hand tightening around his.

*

Rin had many dreams. Sousuke was always part of them all. He always knew that Sousuke is important to him, he loved spending time with him, they understood each other without words.

Everything just worked. As simple as that. Sousuke was his best friend and Rin needed no one else.

When he left to Australia, promising they will see each other as often as possible and call at least once a day, never mind the constant messages, he thought everything will be fine. He could not force Sousuke to go with him, even though he wanted him by his side. Contacting each other so often did not leave time to miss each other.

God, was he wrong.

At the beginning he told himself that he misses his smile, his laugh, his… looks, even, simply because they were inseparable for plenty of months so he got so used to him being right by his side. The emptiness that hurt this badly was understandable.

They were best friends after all. It’s normal to miss another person this much.

Sousuke came over to see him a month later and Rin jumped in his arms. Pretty much clinging to him for the whole week he stayed, he started to cry in his arms on the first day. And last.

Rin got angry with himself for being so pathetic and he decided to throw himself into a typical student social life to forget about Sousuke for one night. Get a guy. Make out with him. Screw it, let’s even fuck. Be a student, realise that Sousuke is not the only person on the world and he needs to stop acting like they’re married. They’re friends, for God’s sake.

When he lost the will to flirt after five seconds with the hot guy who was hitting on him, the image of Sousuke flashing in front of his eyes, he stopped lying to himself.

He was in love. With his best friend.

Great.

*

Rin tried to act cool whenever they saw each other, but he could hear his heart beating loudly when Sousuke even simply looked at him. Rin was like a thirteen years old girl but he stopped caring about that and instead started planning their trip. He had to make the first move. Sousuke was still too insecure about their relationship, which upset him a lot. He knew he gave him many reasons, his faults worked in favour of upsetting Sousuke, but he tried so hard to make sure he would finally trust him. Sousuke did not seem to be put off by his more intimate touches, which put his hopes up, making him think that Sousuke hopefully feels something for him, too.

He thanked whoever prayed for his luck when he felt his lips kissing the top of his head.

*

They arrived late and threw their bags by their beds. They had one room, two big beds by each other. Rin watched Sousuke stretching, the shirt riding up showing his abs as he made his way to the balcony. Even though he stopped swimming, he was obviously still working out. Of course. It’s Sousuke.

Rin could remember when he came back from the failure of a party and threw himself on the bed. He was drunk, sexually frustrated, and angry. He just wanted to get off with some hot guy and forget. The guy was hot but he wasn’t Sousuke. All he could think about was that Sousuke was hotter. He wasn’t even sorry when in the bed he started stroking himself, mind wondering over memories of Sousuke’s body. His gorgeous, perfectly shaped body. He imagined Sousuke over him, Rin’s legs tight around his waist as he…

“Damn, it’s beautiful here.” Sousuke starred at the mountains covered in snow. They were pretty much in the centre of the city. There were so many people walking around, laughing, playing in snow, warm yellow lights lighting up the sidewalk.

Rin moved to stand by him, smiling. “Should we get something to eat and then go for a walk?”

“Sure.” Sousuke grinned.

“Oh, I see the Grinch side of you stayed in Japan?”

“Shush, you little shit.”

Rin slapped him with his scarf.

*

When Rin was planning this trip, he of course hoped to end the year holding Sousuke’s hand. Preferably kissing him under the fireworks.

He did not expect anything sooner, definitely not on the first night, even when out of nowhere Sousuke unconsciously changed his plan, moving their relationship forward in the plane already. But it was only a brush of lips against his hair, and handholding. Rin was fine with taking it slow, even though he was thirsty to have him all to himself already. Rin wasn’t a patient man and he has waited long enough already.

Statistically, taking relationships slow worked in their favour.

Apparently.

Rin could not really check when on the same night his back hit the top of the bed, Sousuke hot and hard between his legs, kissing his neck.

They did go for a meal and walk. They held hands, they laughed. They made snowballs and had a fight. Frozen they went to a little café and sat by the fireplace, warming up their hands. It was Sousuke who brought hot chocolate with alcohol for them. Sousuke who continued on getting them drunk.

And Sousuke who said he does not believe in waiting some random time that some fucked up person with no sex drive came up with that was apparently appropriate to wait for sex in a relationship.

Rin only looked at him, breathing out with relief and tugged him back towards the hotel.

*

Tongues sliding against each other, clothes taken off in a hurry. Rin pushed Sousuke on his back, straddled his hips. They rocked against each other, sharing a moan in a kiss. Rin’s hands travelled down Sousuke’s chest, feeling his hard abs. When his lips followed and he finally took him in his mouth, he heard his name in such a low growl that he promised himself to get down on Sousuke every fucking day.

He came in his mouth, Sousuke’s hands grabbing his hair. Sousuke pulled him up on his lap and kissed, hands slowly sliding down his back. Rin put his hands in his hair, tugging at it, biting Sousuke’s lip when he heard a noise of a bottle getting opened.

“You knew this was going to happen,” Rin whispered in his ear, feeling him sliding a finger inside him.

Sousuke spread Rin’s legs wider with his free hand, moving his finger slowly, making him gasp when he put another finger in.

“Of course.” He kissed him behind his ear when Rin draped his hands over his shoulders, lips pressed to Sousuke’s shoulder trying to calm himself down to not come from his fingers.

Rin moaned when the third finger entered him, his back arching.

“You’re gorgeous,” Sousuke whispered in his ear, hand spreading his ass cheeks.

“Shut up.” Rin said weakly, feeling his face burning.

“Ready?”

Rin nodded, shivering when he felt his cock nudging his hole. Sousuke slowly pushed in, one hand on his ass cheek, the other slowly sliding up and down his back, trying to make him relax. Rin was clinging to Sousuke when he finally sat him on his hips.

“Okay?”

Rin kissed him and felt Sousuke slowly moving them, holding him close. He put him on his back, Rin’s legs finding his way around his waist. Moves that were slow at first quickly became faster, the kisses hungrier. Rin scratched Sousuke’s back, his own arching when his pleasure spot was hit over and over again, legs shaking around Sousuke’s hips, moans escaping his mouth. They came together, with each other’s names on their lips.

Rin was breathing heavily, holding Sousuke close, hands on his back, not wanting him to move. He kissed Sousuke’s shoulder, a soft touch of his lips, listening to his breathing. Rin couldn’t get the dreamy look off his face.

“I love you.”

Sousuke lifted his head and looked at him with so much love in his eyes that he did not even need to say anything. Rin kissed him, making a little satisfied noise. Sousuke laughed.

“I love you, too.”

*

Rin felt like on a honeymoon. Well, it sort of was. He did not need papers and rings. After so many years he was with Sousuke and they were happy, acting like fools in love. Playing footsies under the table. Feeding each other. Making out in the swimming pool. Buying each other heart shaped lollipops. Sharing sweet kisses. They did not go skiing that much, too busy with each other.

He loved sitting with Sousuke by the fireplace, drinking, just being together. They did not even need to talk. Cuddling up to Sousuke, head on his shoulder, was everything he needed.

Okay. And sex.

Sex was amazing.

*

They stood outside on their balcony. Rin was holding glasses, Sousuke was getting ready to pop the champagne open. They started counting seconds with others, lots of people on the sidewalks.

“Three…” Rin grinned.

“Two…” Sousuke pointed the bottle upwards, away from them.

“ONE!!!”

People started clapping. Couples started kissing. Fireworks exploded in the air. Sousuke popped the champagne open, quickly poured it in their glasses and they gulped it down before Sousuke brought Rin closer and kissed, Rin’s arms tightening around him.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They kissed again, for a few moments standing with arms around each other, the fireworks loud over their heads.

“I am moving to Australia.” Sousuke whispered in his ear, and laughed seeing him quickly pulling away a little to look at him, eyes wide.

“REALLY?!”

Sousuke nodded, smiling. Rin laughed in happiness and jumped on his neck.

“I love you so much.” He kissed him over and over again, hands on his cheeks.

Sousuke brought their lips together for a deeper kiss, hugging him, feeling Rin stroking his back.

“Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year.”

They smiled at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> [An early] Happy New Year, guys! Thank you for being amazing!
> 
> Please leave a kudo if you enjoyed the story :)


End file.
